Trick, Fake or Truth
by Milka-chan17
Summary: Niou says that he loves Yagyuu. But when Yagyuu truckles to him, next day he sees Niou with a girl. So what does Yagyuu mean to Niou? Platinum Pair.
1. When you broke my heart

My first English series. Written in ich-form.

**Name**: Trick, Fake or Truth  
**Rating**: T  
**Characters**: mainly Niou and Yagyuu, then other Rikkai regulars  
**Summary**: Niou says that he loves Yagyuu. But when Yagyuu truckles to him, next day he sees Niou with a girl. So what does Yagyuu mean to Niou?

_"Hiroshi!"_

_I heard his voice. I heard my own moans with broken fragments of 'Masaharu'. I felt him. Each thrust, each touch. My body was aching, but I was happy. In somehow stain way. But I also had an unpleasant feeling and it wasn't because of pain. I felt like something is missing._

_Why was I doing that, anyway? There was something wrong about that..._

I sighed, shook my head in order to get rid of my memories and went out from the locker room. My body still ached, but I couldn t skip practise, not before Kanto tournament; Sanada-kun would kill me.

"Yagyuu?" I heard Yukimura-kun s voice behind me.

"Hm?"

"Where's Niou? Practise is going to start soon."

"I have no idea."

"Well... whatever. It will cause him at least fifty laps. Sanada isn't very merciful before Kanto."

Niou-kun arrived ten minutes after practise started.

"Niou! Where were you?" Sanada-kun glared at him, killing expression.

"I was helping teacher with some books," Niou-kun answered.

"Like I believe you... isn't that lipstick on your cheek?"

Niou-kun grinned. "Maybe."

I only watched, didn't really pay attention until Sanada-kun said it. I glanced at Niou-kun's cheek. There really was something reddish pink. Maybe I should be used to it; Niou-kun wasn't very loyal type after all. But seeing lipstick on his cheek, sign of that he had been with a girl it made me feel discomfort. It was strange feeling. I'd probably never felt like this before... or at least it had never been so strong.

I wasn't very concentrated during the practise. My thoughts weren't about tennis... damn Niou-kun. I'd never cursed him before, but I really couldn't concentrate when I was near him. I was noticing every single thing of him. His respiration, sweat over his body... I wanted to touch him so badly, so desperately. It was weird. And completely foreign to me.

Sanada-kun gave me sixty laps after practise, saying that I should forget about everything that has nothing to do with tennis. Actually, I wished I could.

When I was running fifty-ninth lap, something caught my attention. That something was (unexpectedly) Niou-kun. And he wasn't alone. He held hand of brown-haired girl from my class, Aoi-san, if I remembered clearly. She had always called herself president of Niou-kun's fan club or something like that. I saw Niou-kun leaning forward her. I knew what was going to happen. I didn't want to see it, but I couldn't turn away. I just watched silently, how Niou-kun kissed her and said that damn three words. I could hear it. _I love you_. Same words that he had said to me yesterday...

Suddenly, pain stabbed in my heart. My body shook. I dropped to the ground, trying to remember how to breathe. It was hard. Like I'll be never able to live on... Like when Saturn loses to Uranus, to a smaller planet that doesn't look dangerous... my pain could seem like an easy, bearable thing to others, but for me, it was like the end of world. Was that something that I read in a few books? Thing called 'broken heart'? I guessed it was.

_Niou Masaharu... I know you are a Trickster, but did you really have to lie about something like that? Something so important to me? Am I some kind of toy that you throw away when you get tired by playing with it? What do I mean for you, exactly?_


	2. When you didn't know

Second chapter of Trick, Fake or Truth. I've been writing this for very, very long time... and it's still about nothing. I hope I didn't make Yagyuu too OOC. If there are some mistakes, forgive me please.

I went home. I hadn't looked in the mirror, but I was sure that I look like a living corpse.

I entered the house, not even saying 'tadaima', going straight into my room. But there appeared my sister. She looked at me.

"Hiroshi-nii-san, did something happen?" she asked. Damn. Had she always been so emphatic, or was my poker face so visibly broken?

"...no," I answered, even if it was obvious that did. I ran into my room and locked up. It was cop-out but I had to be alone.

I spent all evening lying on bed, thinking if I should commit suicide or not. I ended up with realizing that I'm too bid coward to do it. Then I probably fell asleep, because next thing I knew was morning sun.

I stretched and groaned; I'd fallen asleep in strange, twisted position and my body was stiff. This day was going to be a disaster.

When I saw Niou-kun on practise, my heart started to beat rapidly. I was so close to him physically, but psychologically so far away. I fought an urge to touch him, hold him, kiss him... no! I would lose my nickname Gentleman immediately if I did something like that. Geez! I should be attracted to girls, not to Niou-kun!

I was kind of relieved when I lost sight of Niou-kun, but also somehow worried. I wondered why. Niou-kun had survived for fifteen years without me babysitting him every step.

The last lesson was Biology. I hadn't learnt it yesterday, because of Niou-kun... yes, everything was Niou-kun's fault, nowadays. If that white-haired, extremely sexy petenshi hadn't been born, I would have lived ordinary life with worries about grades, about stuff that History teacher doesn't like me and maybe rarely about girls.

"Yagyuu Hiroshi-kun, come here please."

I wanted to swear (had I changed so much that I would have really sworn?), but I was too tired, so I let out a long sigh and stood.

I looked at the projection screen. First was always cognition of plants, part I'd always hated the most; who could remember 120 plants when for example five looked almost the same?

"Rosa canina," I answered, but sensei had heard some whispering, so she didn't count it. Geez... that was one of a few flowers I'd always identify.

"Abies alba," I said when I saw the next picture.

The next one. "Um... it isn't securigera varia, is it?"

"No, it isn't," sensei answered.

"I don't know," I half-sighed.

"It's medicago sativa."

The next one. "Goranium pratense."

"Right."

The next one. "I don't know."

"Pulmonaria officialis," I heard from the class.

The next one. "I don't know."

"Lychnis flos-cuculi."

The next one. "Lamium purpureum?"

"No. It's the same family, but it isn't a lamium."

I sighed and gave my usual answer for this lesson. "I don't know."

"It's stachys sylvatica."

The next one. "Thlapsi arvense."

"Right."

The next one. "I don't know."

"Geum urbaneum."

The next one. "I don't know."

"Neottia nidus-auis," I heard Aoi-san's voice.

_Swot as always._

Then I realized what I just had thought. Me thinking such things about others... was definitely strange.

The last one. "Dentaria bulbifera."

"Yes. Has it been ten plants yet?" sensei asked.

"Yes, answered the class."

"How many plants did he know?"

"Four."

"Okay, that's..." sensei took a think. "C. Now, theory. What can you tell me about larynx?"

"There's epiglottis, it doesn't let bite get into pharynx; that's why we can't breathe when we are swallowing. The there are three cartilages..."

"Four."

"Yes, four... the biggest, thyroid cartilage that creates thyroid eminence. Then cricoid cartilage and two arytenoid cartilages."

"That's right. And what else is there?"

I stayed silent in thinking.

"Vocal chords," murmured sensei, obviously disappointed that I won't get another S.

"Then... inner construction of human's heart."

"Right and left atrium, right and left ventricle."

"And valves? Are they any?"

"Tricuspid valve, mitral valve and pulmonary valves."

"And where are they?"

I had already given up. "I don't know."

Sensei sighed angrily. "C+. Sit down."

I quietly obeyed and rest of lesson I remained silent. C and C+. For me, who usually get same S, it was kind of shock. I almost started to cry.

After the lesson, I ran away from the classroom and leaned against the wall, head in my hands.

"Hey Yagyuu, what's up?" I heard that voice. Voice that made my heart beat faster. Voice that almost made my withholding tears to overflow. Voice that I at once loved and hated; because it belonged to person I loved and hated. No, I hadn't admitted my feelings yet.

"It's none of your business."

"Actually, it is. I'm your doubles partner and furthermore, Sanada sent me. He said that you're feeling down and that I should cheer you up."

"There's higher possibility of helium becoming a solid than possibility of you making me happy," I snapped and turned away.

_Hiroshi, you idiot._

"Niou-kun, shall we go?" I heard that annyoning voice.

"...yeah," Niou-kun replied and walked with Aoi-san away, not turning back to look at me. Tear overflew.

_Here you again, not knowing that you've broken my heart once more. And it's also my fault... I blamed everything on you, but it's my fault. I hate this feeling... I hate feeling of being weak_.


	3. When you lived

Second memory doesn't belong to me. I took it from Another Story Conversations. I took translation of it from comments.

I dashed home. I didn't care that I'd skipped practise, that Sanada-kun will kill me. I was already like dead.

I let myself fall on the bed. Tears flowed from my closed eyes. I wondered if they will ever dry up, stop.

Though still crying, I started to calm down, pain leaving dullness and emptiness. I began thinking about what I'd lost, what I had could have. And before I knew, I'd fallen into my memories.

_Because of accident, our train stopped. We couldn't do anything but run to the school._

_"Damn! We're gonna be late!"_

_I run silently. Niou-kun breathes rapidly. I'm faster than him, but I get tired sooner. But my breath, unlike his, is calm._

_"Try to breathe in twice in a row and then breathe out twice in a row. It helps."_

_Niou-kun obeys and his breath is getting calmer._

_"Sankyuu, Yagyuu," he mutters and we continue to run side by side._

_"Yo."_

Oh, I knew this memory very well. Day we first met… Of course, I'd watched him before, but he'd never noticed me. Or at least he hadn't said anything.

_"Is there anything you need? Class C of Year 2, Niou Masaharu-kun."_

_"What's with that disgusted face?"_

_"__It seems that you are disguising as other people and tricking them, doing__ evil deeds in all directions, are you not?"_

_„Evil deeds is a little bit of an exaggeration. It's a light joke.__"_

_„__What's that hairstyle? Desks aren't places to sit, by the way. It also seems you're coming to class late. And there's also-"_

_„That's enough. There's something I want to ask."_

I hadn't really minded his style. I'd said everything because that was supposed to be said by student council member. I hadn't wanted to admit that his hairstyle and his way of sitting on desk with his hands shoved in pockets was… tempting.

Then there had been some talking about Kirihara-kun. Nothing interesting, except his praising of my knowledge about students' background. I'd been praised many times, but by him… it had been different.

_"__Hn. Then shall I just take these?"_

_„Eh-"_

_„Let's see… As the spring wind blows across the school's playground, you stand still alone."_

_„That's-! That's my poem note, you-! You searched it from my bag, didn't you?"_

I had to smile slightly as I remembered my injured, rather high-pitched voice. It had been so unlike me, but it I'd been so afraid that somebody would have discovered my secret about writing poems. Ironic that the one to discover it had been Niou-kun.

_"Oh white butterfly, please send my feelings to that person. Heh, so who's 'that person'…"_

That time I hadn't been sure, I'd just randomly written it without looking at it twice. Now I knew it was about him. Whatever about love plus me will always equal Niou-kun.

_"Please stop!"_

_"__I__ thought you were a rather tight person, but you wri__te poems. That's interesting."_

_Then he just throws my notebook to me and I catch it. He disappears like he appeared, as a wind, with a "I've taken a liking to you. See ya. Puri."_

I hadn't ever thought that I would have ever wanted to remember this memory...

_Niou-kun approaches me from back and locks his arms around my waist. I feel his lips brushing against my cheek, almost kissing it, yet still not. His left hand wanders over my chest, his right hand touches my thighs, still upper..._

_This is interrupted by Marui-kun's loud AHM . Neither Niou-kun nor I, when he touched me, cared that we were doing this in a middle of school s most frequent corridor. Furthermore, in the middle of a lunch break..._

Oh, he'd been dating Marui-kun back then. So Niou-kun was bisexual well, everyone was. When love says so, the straightest of straightest men will fall for another man. Like me. I'd been raised that homosexuality is wrong and yet I was one of them. Great.

_"Itai," Niou-kun growls and holds his hand on forehead._

_"You haven't been drinking properly again, have you?" I sigh. Niou-kun doesn't answer, but I can tell he's thinking something like "I don't need you to be my second mother"._

_I have problem that sometimes my blood doesn't reach my hands, so they're icy cold, even when I feel warm. Sometimes it's useful, though. Like now._

_I approach Niou-kun and lay my hand on his forehand. He jerks. Niou-kun likes touching – well, assaulting is better word – other people, but he hates when someone touches him._

_Niou-kun tries to take my hand down, but I don't let him. He sighs and pressed his forehead to my cold hand closely._

That time, it had been normal thing to do. I'd had never idea that one day I will long for something like that again.

I'd been granted peace when I'd reflected on the past. Not only peace – I felt like living. That Yagyuu Hiroshi, who was now already lost, lived back then. Now he was only a mere shadow. When I returned to reality and present, there was still nothing. Sight blurred by tears which were still overflowing, though I'd already forgotten reasons why, and nothing.

In morning it was the same. I was completely indifferent. I got up, dressed up, combed my hair, greeted my family, ate my breakfast, brushed my teeth and went to the train stop.

I took first train and incidentally it was different, later train than usual, so I didn't see Niou-kun in it. I was sort of sure that if I saw him, there wouldn't be nothingness. There would be he, more important than whatever, than all feelings. And after he would leave, there was again nothing.

_While you're living, I've become a robot. Someone take off my battery and I won't go on. You are only one who can change me back to human. But why would you do it? You have everything, you can leave me behind and nothing will change. I'll be robot forever. So… why do I feel this pain? Robots aren't supposed to feel anything. I hate myself for loving you. I hate you for living when I'm stuck between nothing and death._


End file.
